


我们生来就是错误的

by mshr



Category: Allen F Jones/Oliver Kirkland, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshr/pseuds/mshr
Summary: 异色米英，hetafire设定，渣短傻白甜，自行脑补有ao3存档，是黑历史，观看三思





	我们生来就是错误的

**Author's Note:**

> 异色米英，hetafire设定，渣短傻白甜，自行脑补有  
> ao3存档，是黑历史，观看三思

我叫奥利弗，奥利弗柯克兰

在我的世界里还有艾伦，王黯他们，再从前，还有爷爷

我们只是被爷爷从另一个世界复制来的复制体，甚至外貌也与那个世界类似，似乎除了这个我们没有别的存在的意义

说是复制体，然而我们的性格较原体更加暴戾，这是爷爷没有意料到的，也让我们无法融入他们那个世界

我和艾伦他们不一样，因为我是第一个被造出来的复制体，唯一一个有爷爷赐予的心，这让我就是在这个阴暗的世界里也那么的不合群

艾伦是我们的领导者，他是那么有魄力。我喜欢他，我觉得自己隐藏的非常好，甚至不知道什么时候开始的

艾伦对我的感情同样不是一般的，有时注视他的眼睛能从中看出一丝微薄的情意，也只有一点点，就像是对我的施舍。我不知道别人有没有察觉到我们之间不明不白的情愫，或许只有我会经常这样专注的凝视他

其实一开始才是最幸福的。那时候人还不多，艾伦在家里偶尔会把东西砸碎，一副玩世不恭的样子就像个小混混，我给最敬重的爷爷捧去一盘刚考好的杯子蛋糕，虽然不算上其乐融融，但也是回忆起来为数不多真正快乐的日子了

后来家里多了几个新成员，我们渐渐也了解到了自己是什么样的存在。艾伦从那时就有着雄心壮志，他一向不愿意服从自己的命运，他有着带我们进入另一个世界的决心，这是我多么渴望的事情，但是我从来不敢去想，也许这就是他独特的吸引力吧

我们一起经历过的事比其他人多得多， 过去随着时间变得像发旧的照片， 包括那段晦暗的记忆

艾伦亲手杀了爷爷，我不知道什么时候变成这样的。原本的生活就此发生了改变，然而这不是突然间的事情，只不过是压死骆驼最后的稻草。艾伦恨极了爷爷。

在他的想法里，爷爷为了一己之利把我们建造出来，我们只是他实现长生梦想的产物，我们的存在是错误的，而一切的始作俑者就是他，曾经最敬爱的爷爷。那时艾伦是这么说的，我本可以阻止，但最后选择的是相信艾伦的承诺。直到艾伦利用了爷爷，我也只是视作不见。我不知道如果那次我阻止他会怎么样，也许我的罪孽早就洗不清了，而非后来另一个世界的原体们来看到的那样

我起初不明白那股恨意是哪里来的，后来一度和他们产生意见的分歧我才意识到我们认识上的不同是因为那颗心。这也是我们后来产生嫌隙的部分原因

同样的，那时候我们都不清楚代价是什么，也容不得去考虑。我们都是那么渴望，这就是最好的道路。艾伦顺理成章就成为了领头的那个

艾伦很称职，其他异色体都愿意追随他。日子就这么过着，有时我更愿意和王黯或是史蒂夫待在一起，自己敏感的内心有时不能接受改变。艾伦的希望就是去往另一个世界，我也是，所以我会去尽全力帮助他。我提出了几个平行世界的构想，帮他用魔法打通了两个世界的门

事情怎么会变成这个样子的？艾伦野心勃勃地想要征服那个世界，要将我们的原体摸消。其他异色体就像是习以为常地那样，没有半分反对。什么时候变成这样了？难道不是寻找存在的意义吗，也许艾伦是对的，如果他成功了，那么另一个世界就会留下我们的痕迹，但他是最极端的

这个集体变了，我们已经背道而驰。

「为什么。」我问艾伦

「奥利弗你等等，这是我答应你的」我幻想着他也许是这样想的。自欺欺人而已

我想着去看看艾伦的原体是什么样的，于是我找到了阿尔弗雷德。真正看到他，我才发现他们之间的不同。阿尔永远是开朗而又活泼的样子，他没有感受过我们的那个世界的经历。我一眼就喜欢上了这个金发男孩，只是喜欢。

他是艾伦代替不了的，艾伦才是这个世界里，和我是一样的，他们不能混为一谈

亚瑟和我有那么多的相似，这让我很意外，如果能够得到安宁，我会请他吃我最拿手的杯子蛋糕。什么东西在渐渐变化

我不想回去了。我希望艾伦能意识到这一点，而比我开口更早的，是艾伦的呼喊

奥利弗，你回来。

艾伦在叫我，本来已经动摇的我没有犹豫，再一次选择了他

可是艾伦，你对我拳打脚踢，你说我背叛了你，你打的毫不保留力气。也许吧，艾伦。我会陪你

我盯着你的眼睛妄图从中看出点什么别的来，我仔细的搜寻着，从不大的物体中找出别的

啊，那是嫉妒吧。一定是吧。

艾伦你说什么，你嫉妒我，你抱怨的是爷爷的不公平，爷爷把石头给了我，让我有权利这么轻松的活下去。所以只是因为这个，我们也是不一样的存在吗，不知不觉变了质的，太多了

被艾伦踢的肚子绞痛起来，胃像被人掏出来捏烂，恶心得抽搐，拉住

领子在艾伦关住我的监狱中干呕，像条临死的鱼，在干涸的空气里垂死挣扎

如果是这样，我宁愿不要石头，不知道敬爱的爷爷知道会是这样的结果，他会不会后悔没有自己留着。不过

没法后悔了，因为爷爷你早就死了啊

后来为了救治那个世界来的同伴，我将自己的石头给了他们。与他们接触时间不久，但感受到了在原来世界里渴求的阳光和温暖，这也许是我和艾伦一开始的初衷

直到后来我看到艾伦不眨眼地把我们之中一半的人摸消，我并没有因为他留下我而庆幸，反之是深深的战栗。他原来可以这样肆意地屠杀我们的同伴。艾伦什么时候那么强大了，强大到我几乎要不认识他

当我陪着他看到了培养皿里的爷爷，听着他讲述着可以把爷爷制成怎样可怕的怪物，他讲的平缓而流利，仿佛那里面不是爷爷。 谁又能说在爷爷抚养我们的日子里没有一点感情。 爷爷固然不该把我们造出来，但他确实赋予了我们生命。即使是错误的。我忽然意识到，在那段最美好的日子里，造成这一切的阴谋就已经在其背后酝酿，有些事情从一开始就扭曲得彻底

我看着插在胸前的剑，大脑甚至没有反应过来。艾伦恼羞成怒给予阿尔和亚瑟的一击已经被我挡下了，我不知道艾伦砍下之前有想过什么，但他一定是用尽全力了。艾伦一向这样，做什么事都会做到底，我喜欢他的原因之一。对不起艾伦，我居然在最后也背叛了你

伤口撕裂的痛，我几乎已经要说不出话来。只不过这一次再没有宝贵的石头让我治愈了，我不希望艾伦知道，我不希望他知道我在这之前就已经背叛了他。我看着艾伦，艾伦头低着，阴影打在上面让人看得不分明。艾伦很快就走了，我一下跪倒在地上似乎手脚也麻木了。不过不要紧，我似乎看到了艾伦掩饰起来的悔恨，那一点点，说不定连他自己都不知道，我不知道是不是幻觉，但是这样就够了

让我担心的是他掩盖不了恨意与愤怒，这样他的下场也不会好吧

好像听到了阿尔和亚瑟的呼唤，他们的声音真正远去，听到不清楚，我勉强看向阿尔，如果艾伦是这样的，多好。不过那样也不是艾伦了，我独一无二爱着的艾伦

我已经把石头给他们了，连最后存在的意义都没有了吧，没事艾伦，是我的错，我没能在一开始阻止你。我等你。

我们生来就是错误的，情不自禁的去接触另一个世界，无异于飞蛾扑火

错误的存在最好的结局就是抹消

艾伦，我爱你

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 2015-8-20  
> 七夕贺文


End file.
